


Come Again

by wrote_and_writ



Series: Random Fandom Twelve Days of Stories: Naughty Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrote_and_writ/pseuds/wrote_and_writ
Summary: Day 2: OutdoorsFor Magpie -- it's nowhere near as good as yours, but it's your fault I'm on this ship.





	Come Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magpie_fngrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magpie_fngrl/gifts).



Harry exhaled, and his breath clouded before him. A cold wind cut across the lake and through him like a knife. Useful as it was for sneaking about, the Invisibility Cloak did fuck-all about the cold.

Harry staggered into the Gryffindor quidditch team tent at the far end of the pitch. Outside, the tent appeared empty, but inside… 

”About time, Potter.” Draco lay back against a crate of quaffles, eyes closed, his body relaxed in a posture of careless disdain. His real excitement was, however, very obvious. Harry smiled and dropped the cloak. 

He sank down to his knees beside Draco. “I thought you’d be all ready for me,” he said, his voice pitched low. 

“I warmed the place up. What more do you want?”

“You, naked on the floor, would be an excellent place to start.”

Draco licked his lips. “And deprive you the pleasure of undressing me?” He reached out for Harry and pulled him down against his body. They kissed hungrily for several minutes before the heat inside the tent became uncomfortable.

Harry pulled back first. He grinned at Draco’s impatient whine and made quick work of the zipper on Draco’s trousers. 

“I do love this,” he said, easing Draco’s cock from his boxers. He thumbed the head, delighted by the full body shiver it sent through Draco. He lowered his head at a snail’s pace, his lips barely touching Draco, his breath cooling the tip beneath his thumb, slick and sweet.

“Don’t keep me waiting any longer, Potter,” he panted. 

“What if I do?” Harry teased. 

Draco took himself in hand. “Then I might decide you don’t get to play at all.” 

“Threats? You know me too well.” Harry swatted Draco’s hand away and bent down to suck him. 

“I don’t know,” Draco said, his voice tight. “Doesn’t really feel like you’re up to it tonight. I’m sure you’re tired after the thrilling match this afternoon. Oh, wait. Slytherin won.”

Harry squeezed Draco’s cock none too gently, and Draco moaned.

“Really,” Draco said, his breath coming faster. “I should probably just do it my--ahhh!”

Harry let his teeth scrape the sensitive skin of Draco’s shaft. He teased Draco’s balls with one hand while he sucked him deeper and deeper, slowly, until Draco was entirely in his mouth.

Draco grabbed a handful of Harry’s hair and pulled. A rush of heat coursed through Harry. His pants were too, too tight. Ignoring Draco’s protests, Harry sat back. He pulled his shirt up over his head and tossed it aside. His skin was flushed and warm. Despite his growing agony, Draco gave an appreciative sigh at the sight, then set about removing his own clothes while Harry shimmied out of his jeans. 

When they were both naked, Harry lay Draco back on the carpet that lined the tent floor. He straddled Draco’s waist and lined their cocks up, grasping both in his long, rough fingers. Draco reached for him, but Harry slapped his hands away. 

“Not yet,” he grunted. He ground his hips down and stroked, strong and steady and sure.

“Come on, Potter,” Draco stuttered. “I barely feel a thing.”

“That so?” Harry reached down and flipped Draco onto his stomach before the boy could protest. He put a knee between Draco’s thighs and used his hands to pin Draco’s shoulders to the floor.

“Nope.” Draco squirmed, his body giving lie to his words. Draco tried to reach for...anything, but Harry held him down. He bent down and kissed the side of his neck, sucking until he drew a bruise while Draco whimpered beneath him.

“Feel that?”

“Honestly, are you even touching me?”

Harry had to admire the effort it took Draco to form words, let alone sentences. His cock must be painfully full underneath his torso. Harry eased up a little.

“That’s what I thought,” Draco managed. “I have to do everything myself.”

Harry grunted, frustrated now. He summoned the bottle of oil he’d brought with him and upended the contents on Draco’s ass, sliding his fingers down the cleft and circling the sensitive skin of his entrance. 

“Are ...gonna..fuuuuuck” was all Draco could manage at this point. 

Harry summoned the packet of condoms and fitted one on his aching dick. Draco knew how to get him harder than anything, damn him. 

Harry lined up behind Draco. He was going to be easy, but Draco pushed against him. 

“Are you even behind me, Potter?”

Draco couldn’t say a word after that. He filled the tent with animal cries of pleasure as Harry fucked him senseless. Draco knew how to push Harry’s buttons, but Harry knew how to make Draco pay for it, and it served them both well. 

He brought Draco to the brink of coming twice before he finally took him over the line. Shuddering orgasms washed through him while Harry watched. Harry waited a moment more before he finished and collapsed against Draco’s back, breathless and sweating. 

“You’re a right bastard, Malfoy,” Harry panted. 

Draco rolled onto his back and wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist. “Oh, did you finish? What a shame. I didn’t feel a thing.”

Harry gave Draco a savage grin and sat up, pulling Draco into his lap. “I guess we’ll have to try again.”


End file.
